heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.02.15 - Birds and Clowns, Bad for Business
Queens. A packaging, storage and manufacturing warehouse labeled only C26. This large industrial era building by day is filled from one end of the facility to the other with blue collar workers just trying to get by, workers who for the most part are completely unaware their employer is a secret funded international terrorist organization that goes by the name COBRA. A subdivision of the infamous HYDRA. One of it's many draconic heads. Almost typical in architecture the manager's office sits above on an alcove like balcony/office enclosure that oversees the work floor. It is up here that Taskmaster sits lounged behind a desk spinning back and forth on it's swivel, his typical skull attire worn as a knife dances across his fingertips.Sitting across from him eyeballs deep in a laptop on the rather cozy looking brown leather sofa is a woman with spiked short black hair and glasses. Typing furiously away she looks entirely unaware of anything going on around her. Posted outside the office are two other men, both suited, short cropped hair, one has a beard and engaged in an argument about Game of Thrones. A day and the life of crime. Ever the cozy little nook of New York here you could all sorts of things aa girl would like, from black market blood diamonds to the latest in biological break throughs and break-outs. How did you chose? And all you really need was the cash to play, well and the brass pair to actually show face in the neighborhood. In this case, there wasn't a chance for mistaken identity, from the tangle of red hair and the glint of venomous green thing were all too clear that this was Ivy come to play. That toxically sweet smile turned on the guards with nearly a piteous malice. "Now now boys.. winter maybe coming, but you should really be more worried about spring." the last given as a mocking kiss is blown to both, laced with spores and nerve toxin.. just enough to subdue any savage beasts. The May Queen had a meeting to keep, and she was letting herself in. "Spring? What's that. You been outside, lady?" The man with the moustache replies. His companion leaning over to elbow him in the side, "Just shut up." Swallowing the man nods his head to the redhead, "Miss Isley." Then proceeds to open the door for her. "I was just joking around..." No response from his comrade as they await Isley to pass by them so they can resume their conversation. Looking up Taskmaster's skull grins, of course, because it is fitted that way. "Ivy. You look ravishing as usual. Have a wonderful Valentine's day? All those cropped and butchered roses had to get your green laced underoos in a hitch, huh?" The teasing prodding obviously just part of the man's character. "Or with this cold snap did you just stay in doors to avoid wilting?" Ivy sighs a little at the loss of humor on the suit, some people just didn't get a fun play of words. It made on miss the company of those that would laugh at anything and follow it up with a punch gun. A roll of those bright greens and she moved passed them and on to her meeting. The visage of a a corporate Grim Reaper settled into his desk actually pulling a smile from. "Just...lovely..." The smile withered into a smirk of righteous delight. "Some of those roses might have had more life left in them than those florists and consumers might have liked...a little present for the masses. But yes, this snow is getting tiresome." "Out." Taskmaster commands the woman seated on the couch who takes a second, "Hey you, OUT." Before she gets up and removes herself from the room, laptop in hand. Door slamming behind her. "Hard to find good help these days." He motions behind him towards the coffee pot, "Got cocoa too." Without waiting for a response he is already making her a cup, the room now empty aside from the two of them. "Seems Baroness is migrating us all mainland. Must be up to something or she is just tired of Dr.Monev's presence." A shrug. "Can't blame her on that one. That whiney pencil necked dweeb drives me apeshit." Ivy had only given the woman a passing glance on entering the room, at the slam of the door a brow arched in silent question but nothing was said. "...or finding some with manners, apparently. I hope she's very good at what she does." Neither Coffee or Cocoa selected she merely let him do as he wished, the mention of the transfer being given a nod. "It does seem that way.. sadly. I was rather enjoying the secluded island life. Do we know if that facility inventory is being shipped as well.. I rather liked that lap assistant, once I had her trained and rooted.. I was hoping to plant her in my new greenhouse." Crossing to the emptied couch she took a seat, making herself rather at home sensing this was a conversation and not passing observations. "She's a techy. Does things I don't understand and the boss lady trusts her so I assume shes good at it." A dismissive wave of his hand and he sets to making the woman som cocoa. Even missing in some Bailey's like he does his own. "I'm going to assume you enjoy yourself some Irish. All the green and what-not." A dark brow uplifts at the mention of Isley's lab assistant but Taskmaster sticks to not even attempting to inquire. Safer that way with some of these nutty super villain sorts. Especially the female ones. "As far as I know inventory has been moved and we're underway. I tend to just keep my eyes forward and go with what I'm told; keeps my life expectancy up." A spoon clicked around in a mug and he steps around the desk to offer it over. "I've been known to from time to time, and you've given be an idea for the upcoming St. Patty's day...all that Green." The smile was more than delighted as its offered to him, a trade for the cocoa which she sets to stirring idly. "What is it you've been told then? Our elite patroness seems to have gotten lost in the transition. And I was wondering if I would have time to pay a few old friends a visit." "Admittedly not much." Taskmaster's eyes underneath the mask level on Ivy. "I think the winter has actually altered the woman's plans. As far as being here state-side and having free time? We're in abundance. Have fun with it. Consider it a mini-vacation from the more serious work as long as nothing ties you back to COBRA." Sitting down on the edge of the desk he folds his arms over his chest, still watching the woman. The crazy ones are always the sexiest. Seems to just be par for the course. "Ah well, the Winter shouldn't last too much longer. At least, we can hope." A obvious twitch of dislike for the cold and the cocoa was given a sip. "No, this is old business and purely on a nostalgic kick. I'm sure you're familiar with Gotham.. and the lovely people that live there. I was thinking of looking up a few." "Yes, I was there not too long ago. I was thinking of buying a club called My Alibi; met this gorgeous blonde... who turned out to be nutty as expected." Once again, super villain women are to be avoided. His hand uplifts and he removes the skull mask to reveal that familiar face of the man under the mask. His own coffee then being slurped at. "Someone in specific you're after in Gotham? Maybe I can help. I've had time to kill lately." A pause and he grins a real grin her direction, "Get it, time to kill?" "Hmm, yes well Gotham girls come like that but then it keeps things interesting. You should take up that offer, could be a good front for business if needed." It had to be said that Taskmaster without the mask was a little unsettling, and the smile with it gave her a moment to pause. It might just be the girls that were a little crazy. "Time to kill... yep, I got it. I don't know if death is answer, it could be a little more fun to rattle the change but I was thinking of shaking a few birds out of their roost.. maybe calling in a clown for some giggles." "Clowns and birds?" Taskmaster grunts and leans forward to prop his palms on his knees, "Always found both bad for business. I'm debating it. Never much been one for real estate though, shit just tends to get blown up. That's a lot of paperwork and wasted dough." His eyes roam her once more and he releases a thoughtful sound. "What's in all this for you anyways? I mean, what's your deal, toots?" Ivy thought that over and then shrugs a little. "You've had occasion to work with birds and clowns before? That's, unexpected. No, the Birds of Prey specifically.. and the clown well the harlequin is my friend. Most days. She can be a little unpredictable. As for paperwork and dough... you just make use of the place and then when its boring, you have it burn down and collect the insurance. Really ends up paying for itself, but I can see where you're coming from." Cocoa again given a sip as stems were uncrossed and re-crossed, the less skully Taskmaster given a closer examination. "A bit of fun mostly, though the head hen of the birds does have her nosy little eyes all over the city.. if distracted, it would make it easier to move in and setup shop for one of you installations. Get feet on the ground, as it were." "I gave a fruity clown girl a ride once. It got me in to a whole heap of trouble and ruined one of my gigs. If same one... you're on your own. Reminds me too much of someone else and Birds of Prey? Nope and nope. Birds in general are a bad call." Taskmaster is a man and when Ivy moves dem shapely legs his dark eyes key in and he stops talking for a split-second, "Huh? Sounds like too much work already. Gotham is infested with rodents is my only hang up on /not/ setting down some uh... roots there." The green edged smile was genuine as she set the cocoa mug aside, not devoid of its contents giving a little nod. "There's aren't many clowns running around, so very likely...but that's fair. Mostly I just need to get out and stretch a little, being shut in because of this snow is giving me cabin fever." As if to mark the statement she uncurled and stood giving a lazy flex. Taskmaster's head cants upwards with a tilt and he straightens to a stand himself, "Welp, as snowed in as we are your chances of finding much fun are limited." The flex has him grunting and looking down at his empty cup. "Surrounded by nothin' but damned crazy ass dames." A definite trend here. "Well I have to busy myself with something, or I might start testing on you goons for sheer boredom." Ivy gave him a grin aa she moved toward the door "If you didn't like it, you wouldn't surround yourself with so many of those crazy dames." A knowing wink and side comment to the fact that there wasn't a single everyday normal woman that would end up in contact with Taskmaster and survive long. "Let me know if boss has orders..." A wave and the door was pulled open, a studious glance given to the suits outside as if weighing the options of turning one into a fern before passing on. Category:Log